


size doesn't matter (except maybe a little)

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Praise, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is shockingly well-endowed. Newt is very enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	size doesn't matter (except maybe a little)

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for an anonymous prompter on tumblr! The whole prompt was just "Hermann is well-endowed", so hopefully this is something close to what they were looking for.

When Newt goes to unbutton Hermann’s pants, Hermann suddenly says, “Wait.”

Newt stares up at him, pouting. “Come _on,_ man, what is it? I wanna blow you! Or whatever you want, I dunno. I’m flexible.”

Hermann looks hesitant. “It’s just...my, ah, penis, is rather...” He’s all red-faced and nervous, and god, Newt wants to kiss his cheeks, but he waits for him to finish talking. “I’m...a bit embarrassed by it.”

Newt shrugs; so what if Hermann’s not the most well-endowed guy in the world? Newt’s not _that_ big a size queen. (Maybe a little. A _tiny_ bit, okay, shut up.) “Man, I promise I’m gonna be okay with your dick, all right? I don’t care. C’mon, please?”

Hermann sighs and relents. “All right. Go ahead.”

Newt grins and tugs Hermann’s pants down, then his awful old man briefs, and he stares. “Holy _shit,_ Hermann.”

Hermann grimaces. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“What the hell are you apologizing for? Jesus, Hermann!”

Hermann’s cock is _enormous_. Like, a _lot_ bigger than average, and thick, and it’s not even fully erect. Newt can’t help but make a hungry whine. Oh, _screw_ a blowjob. He wants to get fucked _right now_.

“I need- dude. Dude. _Dude_.”

“Newton! Use your words, please, tell me what- what’s wrong.”

Newt shakes his head fervently. “No, no, no, nothing’s wrong! I just. I’m gonna need you to fuck me, like, immediately. _Please,_ dude.”

Hermann stares at him. “Wh-why? I mean- not _why,_ but- really?”

“Oh my god, _absolutely_. Look at you! Jesus.” Newt’s trembling and achingly hard already, and he stands up so he can start pulling his jeans off. “I want, no, _need,_ it is a _need,_ I _need_ you to fuck me or else I might die. Like, this is urgent, man. Seriously.”

“It’s not- you don’t think it’s _odd_?”

“Odd? _Odd_? Are you-” Newt throws his arms open in frustration. “You have _literally_ the biggest dick I’ve seen in real life and not in porn. You’re- you’re _embarrassed_ about that?”

“Well, yes,” Hermann says. “It’s far from regular- I am acutely aware of averages, Newton.”

“You’re so-” Newt shakes his head. “Just- just fuck me, _please_.” He bends down so his face is scarcely an inch from Hermann’s. “ _Please_ fuck me with your big, gorgeous cock.”

The praise makes Hermann’s cheeks color even more, but it also makes that big, gorgeous cock stiffen further. It’s long, fat, and dripping with precome- it’s cut, unlike Newt’s, and he likes the contrast. “You’re sure you want this?” Hermann asks.

“Oh my _god,_ yes. Here- here, what position’s easiest for you?”

“Well- standing, if it doesn’t take too long.”

Newt grins at that. “ _Trust_ me, man, I am not gonna last long at all. Okay, so you stand, and I crouch on the bed?”

Newt is on his hands and knees on the mattress while Hermann stands behind him. He can feel Hermann’s hands ghosting over his skin, especially at the small of his back, right where his tattoos stop and his own skin begins. “Gorgeous,” Hermann mutters, and he doesn’t think he was supposed to hear that, and it makes him shiver.

“I’m going to have to prepare you quite a bit,” Hermann says. “So I don’t hurt you.”

Newt wants to say _It’s okay if you hurt me, hurt me all you want,_ but maybe that’s a talk for later, since Hermann’s hesitant about this enough as it is. “Go ahead, man,” he says instead. “Bring it on.”

Hermann’s fingers, slick with lube, feel nice, and he can reach places Newt can’t when he does it himself, but he’s so impatient, he needs Hermann’s cock _now_. “Please,” he says. “Please, _please_ , Hermann, fuck me, _god_.”

“Patience is a virtue, Newton,” Hermann says, squeezing Newt’s ass with his free hand. “But all right. Because you asked so nicely.”

He pulls his fingers out, and Newt feels horribly empty for a moment, and then _oh_. Hermann pushes into him, slowly, slowly, and Newt cries out immediately. “You’re so _big_ ,” he moans. “Hermann, Hermann, you’re so _big_ and _awesome,_ oh my god, you’re _perfect_ \- holy shit!”

Hermann laughs, sounding surprised. “I’m not even all the way in yet, Newton.”

“ _Jesus,_ Hermann-” Newt’s arms are shaking, and he can’t help but drop further down, so he’s being supported by his elbows. “You’re gonna kill me. You are gonna be the death of me, fuck, fuck, _please_ fuck me harder, _shit_ -”

“I-I’m afraid I can’t thrust properly like this,” Hermann says, his voice quavering. “A-apologies, love.”

“That’s okay, that’s okay, just, just keep fucking me- you’re so _big_!”

“And you’re so tight,” Hermann says. His fingers tighten around Newt’s ass and thighs. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Well, yeah, a little bit, but Newt doesn’t dare say it because then Hermann would _stop_ and then Newt would have to go into his whole spiel about how he _likes_ a little bit of pain, and right now, he’d rather just get fucked, so he says, “No, no, man, this is great, this is _awesome_ , keep going-”

One of Hermann’s hands wraps around his middle and takes hold of his cock. “You’re so hard,” he says, and his voice is a low growl now. Newt whimpers aloud at both the sound and the combination of the hand on his erection and the cock pushing ever closer to his prostate. “I wonder how quickly you’ll come? Within moments, I imagine. Should we practice? For the future. So you don’t- so you don’t come so _quickly_ -”

Hermann’s cock brushes _just_ the right spot and Newt cries out and comes all over Hermann’s hand, and the sheets, and his own stomach. He feels Hermann come a moment later, and just _that_ feeling is enough to weaken him even more. “Pull out,” he says hoarsely. “Pull out- like, please, any other time I’d tell you to wait, but I need to- I need to-”

Hermann obeys without another word, and then Newt feels so _hollow_. He drops to the bed, gasping for breath, and he hardly even notices when Hermann sits down as well. “Newton, are you all right?”

“Oh, yeah,” he says. “Oh, _god,_ yeah, I’m just- you just _exhausted_ me a little bit, there.” He rolls over onto his back so he can see Hermann’s uncertain expression. “Really, man! That was awesome. Like, mind-numbingly awesome. Come here and kiss me.”

Hermann chuckles and lays down on his good side, so they are face-to-face, and kisses Newt softly. “I’m, ah...glad you enjoyed it.”

“Understatement of the century, dude.” Newt grins and nuzzles Hermann’s neck with his face. “Oh, and I am _so_ taking you up on that practice, by the way.”


End file.
